Awaiting the Sun
by Stolen Insight
Summary: Zuko and Katara's relationship is strained by his inability to control his newfound time bending involuntarily sending him away at any moment's notice. Growing increasingly frustrated with being the one that is left behind, she must weigh her life's options. Inspired by The Time Traveler's Wife. Rated M for lemons in the first chapter. Review for quicker updates!


**A/N: Thank you for taking interest in my work. This story employs similar themes and events from ****The Time Traveler's Wife**** by ****Audrey Niffenegger. The appearance and reappearance of Zuko is analogous to someone doing the same in my own life. I would be ready, but he wouldn't. He would be ready, but I wouldn't. Time doesn't play favorites. It is oblivious, objective, fair to no one.**

Pilot Chapter 1: The Sun Disappears Behind the Horizon

"Ugh – "

"Shh…"

I could feel the outlines of his lips forming into a smirk that proceeded to bury itself further into the side of my neck. He began to suck lightly on my heated skin, tugging playfully with each mouthful.

_Tsssss. It sizzled._

I winced in pain briefly and violently jerked my upper body away from him. "Zuko – " He didn't let me finish. Fueled by his own lust, he enveloped my mouth with his own and was intent on seizing the entrance as he made circles with his tongue that ran a circuit around my upper and bottom lip.

I grew increasingly desperate for air. I gasped slightly to his apparent delight as he penetrated my oral orifice with his tongue. He was effortlessly dominating me as he held both my wrists captive with a single hand above my head and there was no hope of liberating them.

I was languidly dumbfounded. The experience was surreal. To which do I allocate my attention? His wet, steamy tongue that was embracing my own, barraging it with a downpour of his own passion-infused saliva? His wandering hand that contentedly settled on my right breast, gripping it for dear life, cradling my brown nipple between his index and middle fingers? Or his impatient member who continued to tempt me as his hips gyrated forcefully against my own allowing me to feel the impatient bulge in each one of his movements?

Our upper bodies briefly broke apart until he lowered himself allowing his mouth to become tantalized with my other breast. He circled his tongue around my nipple curiously before exploring it further by capturing the top of my fleshy mound into his mouth.

_Oh. That tongue._

_Tsssss. _

He did it again. Resistance was futile. I finally – though begrudgingly – accepted that there would be scorch marks on my neck and breasts the next morning, trademark hickeys of a fire bender.

"Oh, Katara…" he seductively cooed as he raised his head above mine. "Just accept them as signs of my affection," he chuckled. "You're fortunate that I don't burn you with my hands… like I used to." I gave him a grimacing look to which he playfully frowned. "Do you know how hard it is for me to control the raging fire that's begging to escape from every point in my body when you get me so _heated _like this?" He smiled and took my mouth by force again before gliding his hot tongue along an imaginary trail that traversed the mocha river that was my neck, navigated between the twin peaks, through the central plain, and finally took refuge in my lustful southern forest.

His mouth painfully clamped down on me. "Answer me, _woman._ Do you know how hard it is?"

I swallowed hard just attempting to take everything in. The room was pitch black and still, but I felt as if I were spinning and my eyes gazed into what seemed like the cosmos imposed onto the wide ceiling above us.

Zuko grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my head upward. I was freed from my momentary trance. "It's a yes or no question…" he whispered as he began to squeeze my left breast so hard a small whimper almost escaped my lips. I shook my head to indicate a _No_. He grinned. "I'll show you how difficult self-control can be…"

He freed his manhood from the confinements of his crimson red cotton shorts and began to stroke it against my labia.

"Oh… Ugh…" I murmured.

I wanted it.

He opened my legs wider to see the entrance into my vagina, thrusting the head of his cock against the opening, but not quite hard enough to penetrate me.

_What an asshole._

"Zuko, I – "

"I don't think so," he said quietly before starting to tease me further by only letting half of its head become acquainted with my soft walls.

I was getting flustered and increasingly frustrated with the fact that he was enjoying the sight of watching me physically yearn for him in his entirety.

_Fuck this game._

"Zuko, for the love of – "

He vigorously entered me with all his strength knocking me into the headboard of the bed from the initial impact.

"Oh…" I lovingly mumbled as I gripped the sheets underneath us and rocked my hips in conjunction with his.

He moved into me like an increasingly angry tide crashing onto the shore – each return more forceful than the one that preceded it. It was _amazing_. His palms on either side of my face began to burn.

_Tsssss_.

I smiled. There'll be holes in the sheets tomorrow, I guess.

He quickly turned me over by surprise as I landed with a soft thud on my stomach. His hands were like magnets to my hips and immediately lurched my bottom half towards him as he continued to sensually ravage me from the inside.

"Zuko… Ah… Yes, yes… more…"

He finally began to speak albeit in muffled exclamations.

"Oh _fuck, _Katara…" He spanked my bare bottom causing me to yelp, which excited him more. "Ugh… Yes… I'm gonna - "

And he was gone.

**A/N: Zuko involuntarily disappears or "jumps" when he experiences stress or any onset of great emotion, which includes orgasms unfortunately…**


End file.
